A Dueling Miko!
by Shadow wolf goddess24
Summary: Kagome has finished her quest in the past and is making a huge decision to move to Domino. She'll meet yugi and everyone there and know how to play Duel monsters. What will happen to the group once she meets everyone?


**A Dueling Miko!**

 **A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yugi-oh! Even Though I really want too! Also, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with work and college. I've also had some writer's block, but I overcame and now I will hopefully have time to update more!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Kagome's P.O.V.)**

My name is Kagome Hiragashi. I'm now sixteen years old after spending a year in the past to recollect the shards of the sacred jewel. Once I completed the jewel, it asked me for a wish. Since there is no pure wish it granted me it's guardian until death. Once I die it will cease to exist.

It sent me back to the future with my original family. I miss my friends in the past, but I knew they would want me to be happy. So, here we are. I was packing and moving from my little shrine in Tokyo to an apartment in Domino city.

I was packing everything I needed to start my new life in a new city with my headphones on listening to some alternative rock music. I noticed someone standing at my door and looked up taking my headphones off as the music continued to play.

"Kagome, I have been calling you for the last twenty minutes. Why haven't you replied yet?" My mom was standing there her head tilted and arms crossed.

"Sorry mom I had my headphones on while I finished packing for the move tomorrow. What did you need?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! We sent your transfer forms to Domino High school already. Your apartment will only be two blocks from the school." Mom said. I nodded and was about to put back on my headphones when mom stopped me. "Kagome there is also some old friends of yours downstairs." She said.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"You will just have to come and see." Mom said as she turned to head back downstairs.

I sighed and walk out of my room and down the stairs. As soon as I get to the last step, I hear my mom talking to two gentlemen in the living room. Curiosity got the best of me as I slowly walked to the living room.

Once I reached the entry way of the living room, I see two men sitting on the couch talking to my mother. They wore shades, so I couldn't see their eyes and were wearing business attire, also wearing hats so I couldn't see their hair color as well.

"Who are these gentlemen, mom?" I asked as I looked them up and down not recognizing them.

"I can't believe you forgotten us. We have been waiting five hundred years to see you again." Said the shorter of the two.

I felt their demonic auras but didn't recognize whose auras I was feeling. The shorter of the two stood up and took off his shades and hat revealing red hair and emerald green eyes. I gasped recognizing the man in front of me instantly.

"Shippo?" I asked tears in my eyes as I quickly hugged him.

"Of course, it's me. I wanted to see my mother figure again. I missed you so much." He said hugging me back and nuzzling my hair.

"But who is this with you?" I asked separating from my adoptive son and looking at the other demon in confusion.

"Hn." The other spoke not taking off anything or standing to greet me. As soon as I heard that sound, I knew instantly it was my older adopted brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru is that anyway to greet your adopted sister who you haven't seen in five hundred years?" I heard Shippo complain. I giggled and bowed to my brother knowing to show him respect still.

"It's ok Shippo. But what are you two doing here?" I asked them as soon as I stood from my bow.

"I have come to make you my heir and take you to Domino personally. I have a company and mansion out there to keep an eye on you." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Oh? So, I will be living with you two again?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes Kagome. And we'll keep you in Domino High School." Said Sesshoumaru bored.

"Wait! Sis your moving to Domino City?" My little brother, Souta came running in the room.

"That's right, Souta. We discussed this before." I said watching him in curiosity.

His eyes lit up as he was extremely excited. "That's where duel monsters are the most popular." He exclaimed.

"Duel monsters?" I asked confused.

"Sis it's a popular card game. I'll teach it to you before you leave tomorrow." He said, and I nodded my head.

"Ok, but for now I still have to finish packing for my move tomorrow." I said. I looked at Sesshoumaru and Shippo. "I will see you two tomorrow, so we can leave for Domino. I know it is quite far away."

"Yes, we will be picking you up around 6pm. The moving people will be here in the morning for your possessions." Sesshoumaru stated. I nodded and hugged both of them before returning to my room.

 ***Time Skip***

I had finish packing around two hours later. I grabbed my pajamas and a towel and left my room to take a shower. After my nice hot shower, I walked back to my room and laid down for the night. I had just started to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door.

' **Who could that be?'** I thought to myself as I got out of bed and headed to the door. I opened it to reveal Souta.

"What's up, Souta?" I asked yawning.

"I wanted to show you how to play duel monsters and all the awesome cards you can collect." He said.

"Ok, but can we make it quick I'd like to sleep before having to take that trip to Domino City?" I asked letting him inside.

"Of course, Kagome." He said as he sat on my floor next to the bed. "Okay to play you need to know the difference in the cards first. There are three different types of cards: Monsters, Trap and Spell cards." He said holding up some from his deck. "These work together in harmony to defeat your opponent."

"Uh-huh." I said showing I was listening. It was an interesting card game. I continued to listen to Souta explain before we had a miniature duel to show me how the game worked. I was a quick learner because I defeated him on my first try.

"Wow you picked it up fast Kagome. Maybe even better than I did when I started learning this game." I laughed at Souta's admiration.

"Well that means I have a great teacher. Now time for bed I'll play you more in the morning." I said as I rushed him out of my room.

Once he was out, I laid down on my bed again. **'Maybe I will create my own deck of cards while in Domino City. I might play in some tournaments as well.'** I thought happily as my eyes drifted closed and I became unconscious.


End file.
